Changes
by Fry Lord
Summary: this is about what would be possible if the teen titans each had adifferent sex than they have
1. different

First of all I do not own Teen Titans the cartoon or the comic characters. In fact I don't own anything related to the Teen Titans. What I do own is Bounty Hunter 13 And the heroes six. I also own the School of Titan and its principle.

It was morning and school had just started. A young freshman named Darla Greystone was just getting to school. The school was for super powered teens and was called Titan. Darla groaned in anger and muttered "O joy time for Principal Deadsouls speech on what this school means." She hated walking to Deadsouls office every morning since school started. She was wearing her green skirt that went down to her feet along with a skin tight red shirt with a picture of a parrot head on her stomach. She also wore sunglasses and had her hair cut boyishly. She entered Deadsouls office and sat down and waited. In the office there were five other latecomers. One was a cyborg with purple metal parts. She was a black girl and had blue hair. Next to the cyborg was a boy in large black baggy pants with chains on the legging. He wore a black shirt that had white fire etched in. He also wore a long black feathery hooded trenchcoat like thing. Next to him was a girl with green fur all over her body she wore a skin tight belly shirt and tiny shorts. Next to her was a boy in brown bikers gear still wearing his goggles. They were all called in by name and never came out. Soon she was called and she fearfully walked through the door. A tall thick sergeant was standing next to Deadsoul. He looked at her and said "still not good enough. Deadsoul pushed a button on his desk and she fell through a trap door. She murmured in pain and saw a huge Tamaranian charging her. She grabbed a parrot headed staff and beat the guard into submission. She then shattered the glass containers that were holding the four who came before her.

The gothic-punk man stepped forward and grabbed the Tamaranian and telleported the five teens and one adult into a hidden cave. In that cave was a weird tower part of it was in water and part on land. The biker spoke "who are you guys?" Darla came forward and said "I think that we should form a team. which means we need code names. I think... I shall call myself ...Robin. What shall be your names?" The cyborg stepped forward and said "I shall call myself ...Cyborg." The gothic-punk dude dropped the Tamaranian and said "I believe I will call myself... Raven." The green furred girl said " I want to call myself Beast after my favorite X-man. Hi I'm Beast... teehe." The biker looked over at the Tamaranian and said "Yo Raven cleanse him will ya. While I think of a name for myself." Raven said "metrion zinzos...heal." the Tamaranian got smaller and more teenager like. Raven then dumped cold water on him and he became female. He/she said "In your language my name means fire from the stars but you can call me Starfire." The biker finally said "I will call myself Terra. Can't tell ya why." The refurbished the Strange T-tower and found many rooms. The inhabited the tower and soon called themselves Teen Titans. They first received a call for help at The School Titan. They ran to there T-car and drove there.


	2. the heroes six

First of all I do not own Teen Titans the cartoon or the comic characters. In fact I don't own anything related to the Teen Titans. What I do own is Bounty Hunter 13 and the heroes six. I also own the School of Titan and its principle.

The Teen Titans went back to their old school and saw the Heroes Six. The leader was Sergeant Gamer he wore a rune jacket and jeans. He had a crew cut and his hair was brown. His ultimate attack was to absorb people or things as data and use them as weapons. Next to him was his second in command General Stoner. Gen. Stoner was wearing a black warp shirt since he could get high any moment and go into a berserk fury. He had Brown hair and a goatee. He wore a rune around his neck. His ultimate attack was Fists of highness where he could cause pain at the slightest touch. Next to him was Sergeant Anime Phantom whose ultimate attack was to vanish and reappear suddenly. Commando War was standing off to the right side of Gen. Stoner. The Writer, whose ultimate attack was to write, whatever he wrote would happen. Finally was a tall thick man named Quoten N'yath. The heroes six attacked and were ultimately defeated by the combined forces of Raven and Starfire. Six other kids came out of hiding and shook hands with the Teen Titans.

The leader of the new six spoke "I am the Bahamas hero Aqua Lad. My friends are the hive master Lord Bumble Bee, the rocket powered speedett Kidd Flash, the fire powered Flamemonger or Hot Spot, yes it's a girl, the sharpshooter Lieutenant Speedy, and the hex slash magic slash warrior Jinx. We wish to join your team will you allow us to join?"

Robin said "we need to fill up more rooms any way. So certainly we will allow you to join.


	3. new terra

First of all I do not own Teen Titans the cartoon or the comic characters. In fact I don't own anything related to the Teen Titans. What I do own is Bounty Hunter 13 and the heroes six. I also own the School of Titan and its principle.

The twelve went to the titan tower and rested. Aqua lad spoke "Ah it vould be an excellent walk on the beach mahn. Ah could use th' fresh air." terra spoke "sure why not I need fresh air to." The two walked outside and terra sat down near a huge rock suddenly a body washed up on shore. Terra felt the girls pulse and immediately absorbed her. Terra suddenly turned into a girl.

The alarm rang as a huge buff man walked out from behind the rock his name Deathstroke the terminator. Aqualad tried to attack but saw Terra lift up a huge boulder with her mind and crushed the murderer. He reappeared with the Heroes Six who attacked.

The titans ran out to aid their two friends. Soon Deathstroke vanished into thin air. Raven yelled "SOUL REAVER" and slew Quoten N'yath and The Writer with one hit. Sergeant Gamer was then absorbed into his own Datalink because it backfired. Hot Spot smashed the device. Anime phantom was then turned to Swiss cheese by Deathstroke who had reappeared. Commando War and General Stoner were dispatched along with Deathstroke. Soon all of the enemies were defeated. They reentered Titans Tower and found beer and got drunk.


	4. drunk

First of all I do not own Teen Titans the cartoon or the comic characters. In fact I don't own anything related to the Teen Titans. What I do own is Bounty Hunter 13 and the heroes six. I also own the School of Titan and its principle.

As I said in the last chapter the titans were drunk. This is the order of what happened in separate rooms.

In Robin's room she and Starfire were getting it on. She screamed in pain and ecstasy as Star penetrated and seeded her. Soon cold bucket of water was tossed on Star and she and Robin had more sex. Eventually both passed out in lust. In Raven's room he was torturing Cyborg by playing with her vagina and breasts. He finally penetrated her and both eventually passed out from sex overdose. In Bumblebee's room he was tormenting Jinx by causing her to orgasm ten times more than needed in one trust. He eventually seeded her and both passed out.

In Aqualad's room he and Hot Spot were going all out eventually passing out and causing Hot Spot to get seeded. In Speedy's room she and Terra and Beast and Kidd Flash were having a foursome of hot sweaty women. Soon all of them passed out in their own cum.


	5. end

First of all I do not own Teen Titans the cartoon or the comic characters. In fact I don't own anything related to the Teen Titans. What I do own is Bounty Hunter 13 and the heroes six. I also own the School of Titan and its principle.

After the night of drunkenness the teens slept for three whole nights. When they awoke they decided to attack Deadsoul. When they got to the school they saw it in flames. They ran in and rescued their imprisoned classmen. The seniors and juniors attacked and were defeated. Then the teachers attacked and were defeated. When they finally got to Deasoul they saw a huge demon like man in an aura fire field and wearing black armor with white flames on it. The demon sliced down and killed Deadsoul.

The demon spoke "if you want to live come with me." He walked a ways away and everyone ran over to him. The school went nuclear. He spoke "I am Warlord Bounty Hunter 13 I am the new principal of this school called Titan. Teen Titans your tower is visible protect this planet." Bounty Hunter 13 vanished along with the seniors and juniors and teachers. The freshmen and sophomores joined the Titans and became the Teen League of Titan. The End……. Or is it just the beginning.


End file.
